


【银金】以为19-20

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【银金】以为19-20

19

银金两人的恋情开始得悄无声息却顺理成章，原本他们看对方的眼神、会为对方做的事情早就可以算在恋爱范畴，只是因为一些任性的龃龉，才使这场恋爱推迟太久。

就连耕助也是过了几天才发现的。

三个人这天一块儿吃晚饭，是耕助想化解一下上周末金田一喝醉后的纠纷。也不知道两个人那天回去有没有打架，好几天从两边都没收到消息，有点不放心。

坐到饭桌上时，耕助觉得和平时不太一样。银狼和金田一一起来的，而且反应了一会儿才发现是银狼直接叫金田一为Hajime。开玩笑一般问了句你们不会那天回去以后就交往了吧，居然被两个人扔了个“那不然呢”的白眼，让不破耕助落了个好不委屈。

“你不是心里最清楚吗。”银狼看完菜单递给金田一，凉凉地瞥了耕助一眼。

耕助心说好这锅我背，也不知是谁当初信誓旦旦、严防死守要我一丁点别透露给Hajime的。不过也终于，不用操心这两个人的事情了。

“不过毕业以后你们怎么打算的啊，Hajime肯定是当侦探，那银狼呢，继续上大学院？那得早点申请宿舍吧。”耕助切着手底下的牛排，随口一问。

“再说吧，还有两个月呢。”银狼剥了只虾要放到金田一碟子里，但是鼓着腮帮子的人直接张开嘴朝他啊了一声。银狼露了点笑意喂他吃，还一点点地往里送，怕他噎着。

当我不存在吧。不破耕助默默地想。

吃过饭，耕助很识趣地先走了。银狼问金田一之后想去哪，新成的侦探恋人想了想，说想再回银狼的公寓看一看昨天的委托文件。银狼看了看表，也不过八点半，算了算看个两小时把人送回去，金田一还能睡个子午觉，便答应了。

可不破银狼疏忽了，金田一哪次不是卷宗看得上了瘾一看就是四个小时。而且如果陪着他一起研究案件，自己必定也是会忽略时间观念。等两个人把一部分案件的线索想得差不多的时候，金田一伸着懒腰从自己的座椅里站起来，抬头看表的时候，愣住了。

“啊，终电错过了…我能住下来吗，银狼？”金田一揉着眼睛，目光迷离，集聚的精神陡然放松立刻就困了，看得不破银狼忍俊不禁，当然点头。

就是在自己点头的同时，银狼的目光一下子触到了自己公寓里唯一的一张床，脑海里突然有洪亮的撞钟声响彻。可就在自己答应的下一瞬间，侦探的脸上倏然露出了一种“得逞了”的笑容，不破银狼一下子明白了金田一在想什么。

“我、我去找找我有没有睡衣给你。”说着跑向衣柜，脚底差点滑了一下。

20

但是，等金田一拿了自己的换洗睡衣进浴室洗澡以后，滴滴答答的淋浴声音突然让不破银狼从蹁跹的思绪中清醒了些。

自己，有没有，想多。错过终电→要住下来，是什么意思。

是自己想的那个意思吗？会不会太早？两个人才交往几天？该怎么做……不不不这个想得有点超前了。

“…狼，银狼？”肩上传来的轻拍让银狼登时敛神，金田一穿戴整齐地站在自己面前，正单手握着毛巾在擦头发，“你可以洗啦。”

银狼默默地点了点头，站起来把吹风机递给金田一然后逃难一样进了浴室。直到温水淋在后背上总算想起，储物柜里还有一具床垫。松了口气却也不免有些失落，从浴室出来还是直奔储物柜把东西拿了出来。

金田一盘腿坐在自己的床上，穿着银狼的睡衣。老实说，那幅场景已经让银狼心里有些说不出的躁动。给他的吹风机显然是被忽略了，头发湿哒哒地淌着水，不知道是不是因为热他还开了两颗扣子，胸前一道浅浅的沟壑总会随着他说话的动作若隐若现。银狼咬咬牙转过脸重新低头认真地铺起被子，感觉到后背上有一道视线不甘地追着自己，也就偏偏不搭理他。 

金田一咬着嘴看了一会儿，半晌终于忍不住问：

“你真的要睡地上吗？”说着还往旁边错了错，手在空出来的地方比划了一下，“还够的，我睡觉很老实的。”

“我睡觉不老实。”银狼瓮瓮地回答，开始套枕套。

那一看就是谎话，金田一太了解。床上的侦探在银狼终于面朝向他准备走到灯下拉灯的时候拽住了他的手臂，两腿分开跪在床边仰脸看着他执拗的浅瞳恋人：

“假的吧？我听耕助说过的，银狼睡觉都一动不动的。”

那瞧上的目线透着一股名为诱惑的危险，逐渐动摇着不破银狼难摧的意志，看着金田一又补了一句：

“还是你有什么不能和我一起睡的特别理由吗？”

不破银狼舔了舔嘴唇，心想既然已经到了这一步，也不必躲藏。他拉开金田一抓着自己的手臂改为钳制在自己手里，俯视着床上的人边凑近他耳边：

“我家里，什么准备都没有。”

金田一fufu地笑出来，满意于银狼跳级似跃进的诚实，两手环上他的腰亲了亲他薄软的耳垂：

“你公寓楼下有便利店。”

不破银狼听了，没辙地啧了一声，惩罚般的重重啃上金田一柔软的嘴唇。他身上熟悉的沐浴露味道令他神情激荡，自己用了好一阵都没觉得有这么香甜，难道到了金田一身上就不一样了吗。

绵密的亲吻让金田一觉得情况有些要失控，被吻得快要喘不过气来的时候手伸进睡衣掐了掐银狼的腰，手感好得他差点就失去原则，还是最后坚持住了一下下，面色薄红地轰人出门：

“别耽误时间啦快去买！”

恋人松开他抓了件外套就要往门外冲，金田一眼神一错间瞥见了银狼的身体中段，脸一下子红成不破银狼最爱吃的红富士。

“换条宽松的裤子啊你！”

TBC.


End file.
